


Shadows of Alola

by Jamitney



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamitney/pseuds/Jamitney
Summary: Six years have passed since Pokémon Trainer Moon first became champion of the Alola League. With the strength of the Elite Four, challengers are rare, but one day a mysterious challenger appears: a blue haired girl whose Pokémon know odd "Shadow" moves and seem to randomly target opposing trainers occasionally in battle using said moves. Hala is injured, and the League is temporarily closed as this is investigated.Moon is approached by a mysterious red haired man who reveals that this girl was using Shadow Pokemon- Pokemon that have had "the doors to their hearts shut" making them incapable of feeling emotions and turning them into soulless fighting machines. With the help of data sent by a Professor from Orre and the Aether Foundation, Moon is able to obtain the means of seeing the shadowy aura indicating a Shadow Pokemon and the means of capturing these Pokémon from other trainers using a Snag Machine, as the Aether Foundation works to develop the technology to purify these Pokemon. Deciding to aid in the investigation and as one with the responsibility of the title of Champion, Moon decides she must purify these Shadow Pokemon and stop whatever is causing these Pokemon to lose the ability to feel.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Another day with no challengers…”

Moon was starting to think that her almost seven years of being undefeated as the Alolan League Champion was starting to intimidate the trainers of Alola. Only the most ambitious trainers bothered to even try at this point.

She supposed that would just be what it took.

The day was coming to an end: night was falling, and the last challenger had just gained entry into the elite four chamber. Moon had been watching the Elite Four battle all day, and Hala seemed to be on a roll, not having lost a single battle that day. It was unfortunate that the challenger chose to battle him first.

The last challenger was a blue haired girl maybe a year or two younger than Moon herself, and had a strange look about her. Not one of confidence, arrogance, or other facial expressions typical of challengers. Hers was of just… nothing.

Moon typically liked to trust her gut, so she paid close attention to this battle. Hala sent out his Hariyama first, as typical, and the girl sent out a Honchkrow. Hariyama looked back at Hala and the trainer and Pokémon nodded to each other. The Honchkrow simply stared at its opponent, emotionless, until it was ordered to attack.

“Honchkrow, use Night Slash.”

 _Strange to use a dark type move instead of flying._ Moon thought, _Surely the Honchkrow must know a flying move?_

“Hariyama!” Hala yelled in his booming voice, and as he shouted “Block it!” Hariyama was already beginning to follow the order.

The Honchkrow didn’t even wince.

“Use Close Combat!” Hala’s voice boomed and the sound of rapid punches echoed. The hits were direct and all made contact. It was astonishing that the Honchkrow hadn’t been KO’d already.

“Use Shadow Rush.”

Moon cocked her head to the side upon hearing the move. She’d never heard of it before, and it looked strange. She could tell Hala was also visibly surprised, but the move landed a direct hit on Hariyama, and the move ended up knocking Hariyama out.

_Wow. That’s some move to be able to knock Hala’s favorite pokemon out so quickly._

The Honchkrow looked like it was already preparing itself for another attack. Something was wrong.

“Hariyama, return!” Hala said, and the knocked out Pokémon returned to it’s Poké Ball. “Go, Crabominable!”

Moon understood this choice. Hala now had a type advantage against the Honchkrow.

“Let’s go! Ice Hammer!”

“Shadow Rush, again.”

Crabominable was significantly slower than Honchkrow, but something was significantly off. Honchkrow rose up again, and didn’t aim for Crabominable.

They aimed for Hala.

Moon didn’t have to watch to know what occurred next. She rose from her seat in the Champion’s room immediately and ran out of the room to Hala’s chamber. She, and the other members of the Elite Four, were the only ones able to override the doors to the rooms when a battle was ongoing. Moon wasn’t the only one who had been watching: the other three members of the Elite Four had already gotten there.

Hala had blocked the attack, but it had cut his arms up rather badly. The Honchkrow had been knocked out, likely by either Hala’s Crabominable or Olivia’s Lycanroc, who was growling at the challenger. She stood there nonchalantly, returning the Honchkrow to its Poké Ball.

“Did someone call some EMTs?” Moon asked as she entered the room.

“Already done,” Kahili answered.

“Why on earth would your Pokémon attack a trainer?” Oliva interrogated the challenger, stepping towards her. She and her Lycanroc seemed to share the same anger at the trainer responsible for the injury, whether intentional or not.

“An unfortunate consequence,” the trainer remarked, “Of being unprepared for what _we_ have in store for you.”

“What?” Olivia asked, and the trainer stepped away, and towards the door, where Moon was standing.

The girl, locking eye contact with Moon, continued, “This was just a test. We shall see if you’re ready for what’s coming in the near future.”

She walked past Moon, who had half a mind to stop her, but couldn’t get herself to move to do it. There was something incredibly intimidating about this girl, but Moon couldn’t put her finger on it. It wasn’t the same ominous feeling she got from Lusamine several years ago, nor Guzma. It felt much worse than that, especially coming from a girl younger than she was.

The EMTs rushed into the room to treat Hala’s injuries and get him to the nearest hospital. Police Officers had come in tow, and Kahili filled them in on what had happened.

Moon walked over to Acerola and Olivia, who were conversing with one another. “Did Hala catch that trainer’s name?”

“No. Challengers to the Alola League aren’t specifically registered, although she must be in the Alola trainer database…” Olivia frowned.

“What’s bugging me more is what she said,” Acerola remarked, “I can handle bad omens but this is getting me nervous.

Moon nodded, and Olivia gave Moon a look Moon knew decently well at this point.

“You know that whatever’s going on, you don’t have to investigate it on your own,” Olivia remarked, “You’re the champion, but it might be better if you don’t get invested in this. You could put yourself in danger, Moon.”

Olivia did this often to both Moon and Acerola, and occasionally Kahili when she worked herself too hard. She had an uncanny way of knowing what dangerous thing they were going to want to do before they had even said anything, especially with Moon.

“I’m already involved, Olivia,” Moon said, “Besides, if this really does end up being a big thing, I’m probably going to get dragged into it somehow.”

“I know, I just worry sometimes,” Olivia said. “Pokémon don’t just attack people, though. Especially if they’re in the care of a trainer. This girl already seems dangerous.”

“All the more reason to at least do what we can to help the police figure out who she is and why that Honchkrow attacked Hala,” Moon said.

“I’ll ask uncle Nanu about it,” Acerola said, “He might be able to figure something out.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Moon said, smiling at Acerola, who grinned.

“I think we all would. I’m not going to have any peace of mind knowing there’s a trainer with such dangerous Pokémon. Anyways, I think Kahili and I can handle anything else that’s going on. You two should head home for the night.”

“Okay, _mom._ ” Acerola and Moon remarked, earning a snigger of a laugh and an eventual eye roll from Olivia.

The two exited the Pokémon league, and walked down to the lift to go down the mountain. It had been upgraded since Moon had become champion to more of a cable car, and thus it had become significantly more comfortable to go up and down the tallest mountain in Alola.

“Hey Moon,” Acerola remarked, “Do you think they might have to close the league?”

“At least for the time being, since Hala is injured,” Moon frowned. She really hoped Hala’s injuries weren’t as bad as they looked.

“I hope they find that trainer, whoever she was. Blue hair isn’t that common, right?” Acerola asked.

“Says the girl with purple hair,” Moon retorted, and they both laughed although half-heartedly.

After the cable car had reached the bottom of the mountain and Moon and Acerola had said goodbye to one another, Moon decided to call a Charizard through the Ride Pager and go home. She hadn’t been home to visit in a few months, and her mom would be pleasantly surprised. If there was anything her mom liked almost as much as her Meowth, it was Moon surprising her with visits.

Riding the charizard, Moon felt a vibration in her bag. The skies were clear and calm, the only noise being the beat of Charizard’s wings and the air rushing past as they flew through the Alolan skies.

Someone texted her: probably Hau. She then realized she would likely be the first to tell Hau what had happened, if social media hadn’t already gotten a hold of the story.

That was unlikely, though.

Moon thought about her friends from her Island Challenge, and how she hadn’t talked to Lillie, Hau, or Gladion that much in the past year or two. She felt she would have to make up for that somehow, and being back on Melemele and having a break from the league might give her that chance, even if it was for an unfortunate reason.

She’d have to take Hau out for malasadas at the very least. She’d have to figure out how to meet up with Lillie and Gladion later. Being with friends would be a good thing to focus on instead of the bad omen Moon had gotten from the blue haired challenger, though she knew it would constantly lurk in the back of her mind. Something bad must be coming.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon visits Hala, and as it turns out, she isn't the only one visiting.

“The mysterious incident which led to the injury of Hala of the elite four involved a young woman with unusually aggressive pokemon. Interviews with the elite four and champion have helped police create this sketch of the individual. If you spot this woman, please call…”

_ It’s all over the news now… _ Moon frowned.

“It’s hard to comprehend, isn’t it?” Moon heard her mother say. “A trainer’s pokemon attacking another trainer… without a command or anything… that’s terrifying.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother scoop up Meowth and hug her. The Pokémon that had kept her mother company since Moon had left on the island challenge could tell that this was legitimately scaring her mother.

It scared Moon, too.

_ Buzz. _

Moon took her phone out from her pocket, seeing a text from Hau.

_ Hey! Are you gonna visit anytime soon? _

“I think I’m gonna go see how Hala is doing,” Moon said, standing up. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Alright, stay safe, Moon!” her mother answered, and Moon grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

She kept her pace down to a jog to Iki Town, and it didn’t take long before she got there. She only had three of her pokemon with her: Incineroar, Lilligant, and Vaporeon. She had a solid eighteen Pokémon that she switched between, which gave her a huge edge in the Pokémon League. 

“Moon!”

Moon looked up and waved towards Hau, who ran over to her. In the six years since their island challenges had ended, Hau had gotten significantly taller than her, and although his grin was as goofy as ever, he’d lost the chubby cheeks that made that smile as childish as it used to be.

He still seemed like a kid, though, but it was a good thing. Hau knew how to not take everything too seriously.

“Hey, Hau, h-how are you?” Moon said after being nearly knocked over when Hau hugged her, the momentum of him running over being transferred into the hug.

“I’m doing well!” Hau said, pulling away, “Sorry I haven’t found time to challenge you lately. I guess that’s gonna have to wait even more.”

“You’re busy taking over as Kahuna, right?” Moon asked, and Hau nodded.

“Speaking of Kahuna,” Hau said, “Tutu’s getting better. That Honchkrow just scratched up his arms. He’s gonna need some physical therapy, though.”

“I’m glad he’s getting better,” Moon answered, following Hau up the steps and into the house that Hau and Hala shared.

“Moooooooooooooon!”

Moon wasn’t ready for that voice, and was tackled by the owner moments later.

“Lillie!” Moon answered, “Wh-What are you DOING here? I thought you were busy helping with Aether!”

Lillie grinned after hugging Moon, and that grin softened into a smile as she answered, “I was worried about what had happened, and Hau asked if I was going to visit so I had to.”

“Well, it’s great to see you again,” Moon said, smiling, “How’s Nebby?”

Lillie smiled, “They’re doing great.” Moon saw Lillie’s hand instinctively go to her back, and she knew that Lillie had Nebby’s Poké Ball with her. 

“Good,” Moon said, “I mean- of course they are, you’re taking care of them!”

Lillie blushed and avoided eye contact, as she did whenever anyone complimented her.

Lillie, like the rest of them, had aged in the past six years. Lillie was a year older than Moon and half a year older than Hau, and Moon knew now she was cursed to be the shortest of them all, since Lillie was at least a quarter of a foot taller than her. While she had a large resemblance to her mother, as everyone in Lillie’s family seemed to, Lillie’s eyes and smile were significantly less sharp than those of Lusamine.

“Is that Moon over there?”

Hala’s booming voice rose from the other room, and the three finally made it to the living room.

“Hey,” Moon said, “Feeling better?”

“I suppose so,” Hala smiled, “I can throw a Poké Ball, but Hau isn’t letting me play with any of the Pokémon anymore. It’s terrible!”

“Tutu…” Hau said, and Moon and Lillie laughed.

“Though,” Hala said, “I have to ask, has any progress been made on figuring out who that challenger was?”

“Olivia hasn’t found anything, and neither has Acerola,” Moon answered with a frown. “And no one’s even close to figuring out what happened with that Honchkrow.”

“Well, it’s no coincidence that Lillie’s here,” Hau said, “I’m pretty sure that Aether’s getting involved with this pretty soon, right?”

“Well…” Lillie said, and Moon looked over to her, somewhat surprised, “Our job is the conservation of Pokémon, and Pokémon don’t attack humans without a reason or a command, depending. So we definitely want to investigate what happened there.”

“Good to know we’ve got a whole organization invested in the case!” Hala said, and looked over at Moon, “You should probably visit Aether soon, to see just what they’re doing about it.”

“I’d love to visit,” Moon said, “Especially since I’ve got the time.”

“We’re always happy to have you,” Lillie smiled. “Besides, it’s one of the few things that can get Gladion out of his office.”

Moon laughed. That wouldn’t surprise her, though it was flattering that her visiting was one of the few things that could stop Gladion from being cooped up in an office doing work.

“Yeah, I can probably visit tomorrow, if that’s okay,” Moon answered, and Lillie nodded.

“I’ll tell Wicke and Bub about it. It should be fine,” Lillie answered.

“Hau, do you want to come too?” Moon asked, looking over and up at Hau.

“Nah, I’ve gotta make sure Tutu doesn’t do too much with his arms,” Hau answered, “But we should get some malasadas sometime, all four of us!”

“I’ll remember that offer,” Moon said with a smirk and the four, including Hala, laughed.

“I just hope that you all can figure out what happened there,” Hala said, “There’s something terribly wrong with that Honchkrow, and I’d hate to see any Pokémon suffering from such aggression.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Moon said, nodding, “We always do, right?”

“Yeah,” Hau grinned, “Long as you’re around, Moon, things always seem to figure themselves out!”

~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically "hey Shadow Pokemon (like from Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon CD) are in Alola now for reasons". Will update tags as needed since I haven't planned it out as far as I'd like. Gonna be seeing how the first chapter is received. Kudos make me smile and comments motivate me.


End file.
